The differences between the effects of desipramine and cocaine, on the one hand, and phenoxybenzamine on the other will be exploited to establish the existence of an outward transport capability in adrenergic nerve endings. Experiments with ouabain and reserpine, together with the drugs will help characterize the amine transport mechanism.